


Улыбающийся бог

by luna_cheshire



Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll, Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Believe in a smiling god, Gen, Khoshekh might or might not be Cheshire cat, Smiling God
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 10:39:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3607101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luna_cheshire/pseuds/luna_cheshire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кошек заключен во временно-пространственном парадоксе: одновременно находится в мужской уборной радиостанции Найт-Вейла и на автозаправке Дезерт-Блаффс. И еще много где.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Улыбающийся бог

Одним глазом он смотрит назад, а другим – в будущее. Перебирает в полудреме постоянной лапами, как будто во сне за кем-то гонится; но только бежит по-настоящему, хоть и в другой реальности. Уже бежал или бежать будет. Ест; иногда забывает, иногда удается перекусить дважды – в одну и ту же минуту.

Ни у кого в этом мире Кошек не вызывает вопросов по поводу этого полу-существования. Возможно, потому что он заключен в парадоксе; висит в воздухе в четырех футах над полом: в мужской уборной радиостанции и одновременно на автозаправке совершенно другого города. Никто не может быть в двух этих местах одновременно, чтобы увидеть его; и никто не задумывается.

Кошек припоминает, что когда-то он был один.

Кошек не исключает, что с годами его станет больше. Это как помехи или как вирус; или все вместе. Он мог бы описать себя одним словом, если бы было нужно: он – _фонит_.

Он одновременно смеется и нет. Дает глупые советы и отказывает в них. Ластится и кусает. Крутится в воздухе и неподвижен.

Иногда он исчезает.

Растворяется в воздухе так, что остается висеть в запахе бензина только зловеще-сумасшедший оскал; можно принять за улыбку. Хотя это не улыбка.

Когда он исчезает – он появляется в другом месте и не появляется, естественно, тоже. Но никто не следит за его перемещениями, потому что никто особенно не знает, что он умеет перемещаться.

Кошек не назвал бы это "перемещением", потому что это в корне неверно: все проще, он одновременно во всем и нигде. Но никто не интересуется, и можно только согласиться с отсутствием доводов.

Если бы наблюдающие знали, спросили бы, что он видит _между_ этими двумя мирами. Куда исчезает, чтобы появиться. Зачем висит в воздухе, если может по-другому. И какой во всем этом смысл.

Сесил однажды, правда, спрашивает о чем-то подобном, и Кошек от неожиданности отвечает: чтобы узнать, куда идти, надо знать, куда идти. Потом оказывается, что Сесил просто разговаривал сам с собой; потом оказывается, что в этом городе Кошек может только исторгать звуки раздираемой на части ткани мироздания. В другом городе его ответ четок и насмешлив, но некому услышать на пустой ночью автозаправке.

Кошек знает больше многих людей, но этого знания так много, что он сомневается в каждой его детали. И улыбается, чтобы ответить загадочным молчанием на каверзный вопрос человека, притворяющегося водителем автомобиля, прочно тонированного от палящего солнца.

Возможно, впрочем, он и есть водитель – просто в смысле пошире, может, он ведет за собой. Этот человек умеет улыбаться в ответ.

Хотя и это тоже не улыбка.

Двойственность не сводит Кошека с ума, только приводит к его эпицентру.

В одном из городов за его улыбку его зовут богом; Кошек не помнит, в котором.


End file.
